Welcome Demigod, to Hogwarts
by I'mInYourCarEdward
Summary: My OC Meg is visiting her cousin in London England and gets accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now she must protect Harry Potter and her secret. Can she do it? Maybe. Rated T for paranoia. UNDER REVISION.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Sorry

* * *

Megan Thorn was never normal, though you would never guess at a glance. Meg was somewhat tall. She had short and curly red hair that hung to her shoulders, half-rimmed glasses, and freckles. She worn graphic tees and cargo pants. She had elvish features and blue-green eyes.

What you don't know is that she keeps all kinds of enchanted objects in the pockets of her cargo pants from rocks that always chase their targets, to unbearable Chinese finger traps.

What you also don't know is that her mother is Hecate the Greek goddess of magic. She was only in London visiting her cosin a son of Hermes, who worked as a locksmith, receptionist, and pharmisist. His name was Simon Tyke.

That's when the letter arrived. One minute she's walking down the street and the next, an owl handed her a letter. It read:

Dear ms. Megan Thorn. You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Meg looked at the letter, it was not often a demigod gets exempted to a school of any kind. she was so going.

'Well,' she thought looking at the letter paganism before pocketing it. 'I'm off to this, Diagon Alley.'

Meg looked up at the pub in front of her. To be honest The Leaky Caldron didn't look like much. The paint was flat black and peeling and it looked rather boring.

'So this is the entrance to wizard society? I don't think I'm allowed inside the wizarding world then. It's obviously not for children. I need to be 21 or up.' She thought.

Meg made sure no one was watching and stepped inside.

* * *

The inside looked like... Well a pub.

A lively pub at that, she walked to the bar and took a seat.

"Excuse me bartender!" she called. "Mind telling me how to get to Diagon Alley?"

He looked at her seriously and said "In the back. From the rubbish bin up two, three left."

"Thank you." she said.

She had walked to the back and hit the brick, up two from the trash can, and then three left, when she remembered she didn't have wizard money.

'Oh Hades!'

She walked to the nearest torch and dropped in an offering, a ratheodds assortment of sweets. She prayed for money to Hades and her mother, Hecate, and soon felt a new weight in one of her pockets.

She smiled to her self as she took out her list and continued down Diagon Alley.

* * *

Do you like it?

Hate it?

Review please!

-Tomboy


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

I just checked and I already have over 15 views. In just 8 hours!

Anyways I scraped my knee and hurt my ankle. Might as well write, right?

I'm glad your liking this story. It does me good to see people reading.

And the Hades thing last chapter was for wealth as Hades is the god of wealth.

So here you go!

* * *

While walking through the streets Meg saw a strange pair. At least, stranger than what seemed to be the norm here.

One was a huge man in an equally huge fur coat and the other looked like a small, poor kid her age with black hair and a dingy pair of glasses. His clothes were way too big on him, like the opposite of clothes shrinking in the wash.

Meg continued on her way. She needed school robes, spell books, a familiar, potion ingredients, and a wand.

She skipped the store with flying broomsticks, though very tempted to look inside the paper said no flying broomsticks. Past the bakery where pastries baked themselves, and a large group of people in old robes with red hair.

Looking around she saw all sorts of magical happenings. Not huge ones, but just enough. These people must have been Hecate's pet people. Just there to amuse her.

These people really were a bit funny. Did they know they could just magic there work to automatically do themselves? If you had a powerful enough scripting spell it would write the future and that 'dysfunctional' quill did write the future. It was not broken. Just powerful. Extremely so, as scripting charms themselves were difficult in the making.

She was so lost in thought she almost passed 'Madam Malkom's robes for all occasions', the robe shop. She waltsed in just as the huge man from before and the kid came out.

His black hair was nice, but his eyes startled her. They were a vibrant green. And he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

She walked past him to the counter and rang the bell on the desk. A witch came out of the backroom and pulled Meg along.

In the back the witch took her measurements and asked questions Meg couldn't answer because her parentage was a secret. A big secret. Then questions about almost everything. Meg rolled her eyes at a question about if Albany was an exotic spice.

The witch finished rather quickly and they exchanged a few kind words and money before Meg left.

She went to the potioneer shop and bought the ingredients she needed for Hogwarts. Who names a school Hogwarts anyways? It's stupid. Though they did have a pretty interesting life style. It seemed Hogwarts, the greatest magic school in the world was probably extremely easy to get into.

To the book store next.

Flourish and Bolt's was a nice clean store full to busting with books. She picked up her school books and a few more for Hermione like light reading. Admittedly it took quiet awhile to find book in a language that she could read properly.

She gave the store keeper the money. As she walked out though, she saw that boy again!

She'd have to get his name later seeing as he looked rather busy at the moment.

She pushed on with her cart full of the strangest school supplies ever!tm, to the pet shoppe. She needed a familiar. Not a mouse! That would anger Apollo. Not an owl! That would anger Athena. Dogs, horses and serpents. Well actually scratch horses. Well Meg had always wanted a puppy! She picked an owl too. She'd need one and they were all sacred to her mother anyways. All animals were. At least wild ones.

She gave the casher her money and left on her marry little way.

* * *

It took me awhile to narrow down Hecate's sacred animals.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

-Tomboy


	3. AWand! A wand! My money for a wand!

A wand! a wand! My money for a wand!

In which Meg gets a wand.

I don't own any fandom. I'm a part of many of them though.

Thank you for reading and review.

* * *

Meg looked around all she needed was a wand now. A wand. A silly little wand. Children of Hecate don't need a wand but it's on the list. And you always listen to the list it's always right.

Always.

Her objective was sidestepped as soon as that ice cream shop came into decided to take a break and get some ice cream. There was a stall for it Right there. She could almost taste the delicious chocolate goodness.

She bumped in to scar head again.

"Hi!" she said suddenly, even taking herself by surprise, "I keep bumping into you. I'm Meg, What's your name?"

He stumbled over his words a bit but got out in the end, "Harry, Harry Potter.".

"Thats a nice name." she said.

"Any ways are you going to Hogwarts?" He said nervously.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah. Well I need to get a wand. Where is the wand shop?"

He pointed down the street."Ollivander's Is over there." he said.

"Thanks."she said and walked that way. She'd get ice cream later.

Ollivander's was an old store. The black paint old and peeling. The sign said 'Oivlalnr'sde het steb sawnd incsr' to her, there were numbers but they were too old and pealing to read especially with dyslexia. Blame it on genetics. Her brain was hardwired for battle, Greek, and Latin for spells. English was an evil class for demigods. That is why all of her books were in Latin and Greek.

Notes would have to be from the books. Hopefully nothing would be written on the boards. Pray to the gods.

She opened the shop door and was greeted by a dinghy and broken store. There was a broken vase on the floor and boxes strewn across it as well.

This shop had seen better days.

At this point a small man with a wirery hair and a smile came one of the many shelves.

"Well hello there. I am Ollivander. Welcome to my shop." He said bowing slightly. He looked way too old to be bowing that low, that had to hurt his back.

"I'm Meg." she said back.

He picked a box and gingerly placed it on the table. Lifted the top and pulled out a wand. "Try this one, Holly, unicorn hair, 11; supple!" he announced.

She pickup the wand and almost instantly it was plucked from her hand.

"No definitely not." He announced.

She was still slightly confused as he handed her wand after wand and only got more and more exited. And the shop got a little more destroyed each time as well.

This made Meg question his sanity. Usually people didn't like it when other people ruined their stores.

Then he picked one last box and opened it.

"Yew, moon saturated wolfsbane, 15, supple, great for charms and curses. I made this when I was still learning the trade." He said proudly.

She nearly laughed. Yew was her mother's sacred tree, her mother was the goddess of the moon and rebirth, wolfsbane was her plant. 15" was a foot plus 3 inches, 3 being the most sacred of number.

The cruel fates. They must have some part in this.

She grabbed the wand tentatively and a warmth spread to her fingertips and red sparks flew from the wand's tip.

This was it. This was her wand!

Creepy. What was this some book made by a 15 with a computer?

Nothing added up any more.

Not like it ever did, anyways.

She gave him the 8 galleons for the wand and left.

She had a train to catch.

* * *

I think this is short sorry

Finished

I love writing this but I don't think I expressed her character enough.

[Edit] I changed some things to better express her character. a few spelling mistakes were fixed. Etc.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	4. Oh! I've been looking for the railroad!

In which Meg cannot find the Hogwarts Express

I don't own Percy or Harry

I like to update

* * *

King's Cross was easy enough to find. She just asked Simon, son of Hermes. He can't get lost. Internal navigation was part of his powers. He just needs to know the name of the destination. He'll find it. And almost everyone in Londonknew where it was. But that's beside the point.

Simon dropped her off and left. Simon had to get to the Pharmacy in time for his shift.

She looked at her ticket. It said 'ltaProfm 3 9/4'

She looked again.

3 9/4? The Hades?

She'd have to ask someone to read her ticket for her. Preferably a wizard.

Her puppy whimpered. She had named her Luna and she had black fur. Especially sacred to her mother.

Her owl was named Steve. He was a great horned owl that looked like he wore glasses. He just seemed like a Steve.

She saw Harry and ran up to him.

"Hey! Harry!" she called. "Can you read this for me?"

He looked back. He was standing between platforms 9 and 10. She could tell. The number 9 is incredibly easy to read. Even with dyslexia.

He looked at her ticket.

" it says platform 9 3/4. Just like mine." He gave her a questioning look. why couldn't you read it?"

"I have dyslexia." she told him.

He nodded. He understood.

They then over heard a woman saying,"Every year packed with Muggles!"

Muggles! That was a wizarding term for human!

Right?

The pair ran to the woman and her sons. They all had flaming red hair that was the same as Meg's. They were running into the wall and through it.

So the wall was enchanted.

"Excuse us," said Meg, "But, could you tell us how to-" she gestured to the barrier.

The woman made the connection.

"how to- how to get on to the platform?"

Harry and Meg nodded.

"You just run at the divider between platforms 9 and 10." she expanded. "Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts too." she added.

Meg and Harry thanked her and ran at the wall and through it. It felt like running through jello. Not that she would know what that was like. They were greeted by the sight of a long red train that to Meg said, "owgHrtas xpsersE' in black letters. Curse dyslexia!

To Harry it said Hogwarts Express.

The boarded the train with Ron.

This was the begining of a beautiful school year at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, and Meg sat in the same compartment. Ron and Harry started to talk about the wizarding world, wizard sports, and Hogwarts.

Meg had grabbed one of her spell books and began to read. Praying to her mother for a lucky school year.

The train whistle blew and the train speed unnaturally fast to Hogwarts.

* * *

Like I said I update a lot. Faster with new ideas and reviews egging me on!

So review!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

-Tomboy


	5. Hark! Thy KnowItAll doth speaketh

In which Meg meets Hermione

I don't own any fandoms at all.

* * *

Meg could not believe boys. Those two had been talking for a half an hour and had yet to introduce themselves. Meg rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"By the way I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said.

Finally!

She held out her hand. "I'm Megan Thorn, call me Meg." she said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry Harry Potter said to Ron Ron Weasley. Seriously why repeat your first name? British people must be forgetful.

At this point Meg had tuned out the conversation save that Harry was suppose to be famous for some reason.

Any how Meg didn't care.

Meg was lost in her book. It was a good book about a dark wizard and his rise and defeat. Some guy called the Dark Lord.

The door opened with a thud and she looked up.

"Any thing from the trolley dears?"

Asked the trolley lady.

"No I'm good." said Ron holding up a crushed disgusting thing that must have been a sandwich.

Meg was just about to get him candy from the cart but Harry piped up first.

"We'll take the lot." and fished out a fistful of galleons.

Minutes later they were gorging them selves on sweets.

"This is Scabers." Ron said jestering to a fat old rat on his lap. Scabers was eating Berty Bott's every Flavor Beans from the box.

"Fred and George taught me a spell to turn him yellow.

Sunshine, daisies butte-"

The door opened again this time it was a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large buck teeth. She was already in her robes.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

She saw Ron with his old wand out.

"Og are you doing magic? I've practiced a few basic spells and they've all worked for me. Well let's see it."

Ms. Know-it-all sat next to Meg and watched Ron intently.

Ron looked a little unsettled with her watchful gaze.

He continued.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Scabers flinched. But nothing happened.

"Guess it's a dud." said Meg

The girl on Mega left finally introduced herself as she stood up to leave.

"I'm Herimione Granger. You better put on your robes we'll be arriving soon. By the way," she said looking at Ron,"you have dirt on you nose." she then left.

She would definably make keeping her secret hard.

* * *

Sorry if I got the events wrong

Shame

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	6. Nooo! I'm on a boat!

In which Meg punches a bully and meets the boat of doom

I own nothing!

* * *

They changed into their school robes and waited for the long awaited Hogwarts.

As they waited Ron decided to talk to Meg.

"So Meg, who are your parents?" he asked.

"My dad is a muggle magician and my mother is a witch." she responded.

"Did your mom go to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe. I don't know my mother much. She didn't marry my dad. And I think we're here."

Hogwarts was huge. Even from Hogsmeade it looked massive.

In the middle of the crowd there was the same huge man in the coat. Meg leaned towards Harry.

"Who's that?" she asked. She had seen this man with Harry.

"That's Hagrid." he said. "you don't talk much do you?"

"No. I'd much rather watch."

"okay"

Meg liked this kid he don't ask questions. She could get used to this.

Hagrid was calling out to the First years to follow him. Meg, Harry, Ron and Hemione and the other first years went with him.

Down to a lake.

Crap.

Meg's mom Hecate had angered Poseidon by making his favored horse disappear. The sea god would not be happy to find Megan on a boat.

!

"I can't go in that boat I get seasick!" Meg shouted.

Hagrid pushed her forward towards the boat.

"NoNo! No! NO!" she begged. She was cried desperately. "Not the boat! Anything but the boat! I'll drown! Not the boat!"

Hagrid picked her up and wrestled her onto the boat. She cried and struggled.

She settled down as the boat left the shore. She dropped galleons into the lake and prayed in ancient Greek.

The mermen kept pestering her boat. Threatening her.

When they got to the other side of the lake she crossed to a bush and vomited. A blonde boy and his thugs were pointing and laughing at her.

She sent a trip jinx on him and his goons at the stair case.

She caught back up to Harry, Ron, and Hemione. The entrance hall was huge. The walls stated baroque origin. There was torches on the walls.

Then the ghosts appeared. Nico would have had a cow had she been there!

A woman who introduced herself as Prof. McGonigal told them that they would step into the great hall and be sorted. She then left.

"Hey Potter!" said the mean boy from earlier. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and famous people like us need to stick together. You need to be able to tell them apart. I can help you there."

Harry looked at Malfoy and said ,"I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thanks."

Draco looked a Meg and a smile spread across his lips. "Look!" he cried,"It's Mad Megan!"

Mad Meagan?

Meg punched him in the jaw. He wouldn't be teasing anybody anytime soon.

The doors opened and the students filed in.

It's timed to be sorted.

* * *

Time to sort Meg tell me what house to put her in in you reviews.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	7. Who's That Demigod!

Who's that demigod?

In which Meg finds her cousin on a mission.

I still own nothing! Nothing!

* * *

As soon as meg saw the great hall she thought the school couldn't get any better. She was proven wrong.

The great hall was bigger than the entrance hall. It had 4 tables and green and silver tapestries with serpents on them.

Mom would love it here. It needs more black though.

On the dais sat the teachers and a small stool and on that stool was a hat with a huge rip in it.

She was completely gobsmacked when the hat opened it's rip and began to sing.

Meg liked the tune but couldn't remember the words for the life of her.

It was about the houses and how we're safe here. Or something.

After the song came the sorting. We had to put the hat on and it would sort people. Kinda lame.

Hannah Abott was Hufflepuff. It was a yellow and black badger. Black and yellow? Steeler's much?

Some Terry Boot kid was next.

"di Angelo, Nico."

Her head shot up. Nico? Son of Hades? My cousin?

The hat looked distressed on his head. It put him Gryffendor.

Hermione joined him there.

Harry looked at Meg. "I hope we both make Gryffendor." he said.

Meg didn't know what Gryffendor was but whatever. Nico was there and she needed to talk to him.

Malfoy got Slytheren.

"Potter, Harry."

Meg couldn't believe how quiet it had suddenly become.

Harry walked up and sat for a good 10 minutes. Curse ADHD!

He was sent to Gryffendor too.

Meg got bored until...

"Thorn, Megan."

Meg nervously walked to the hat tripping over the dais. People laughed.

Whispers of "Mad Megan" we're heard around the room.

She silently prayed to her mother for guidance and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

Meg stared at her camp beads. The Battle of the Labyrinth. She remembered her mother trying to sway her to Luke's side but she had stayed. She fought in the Battle of New York, and had watched Kronos and Luke die. She had come to the camp a week before Nico and Bianca.

Wait she wasn't remembering on purpose! The hat did it! She remembered be claimed right before the Battle of the Labyrinth. How nobody trusted her.

She had stayed strong.

'You are very loyal and ambitious. You want to be noticed as a person. Not just a camper. You have the talents needed to reach your ambitions as well.' "Better be... Slytheren!"

She saw that her table had the serpent banner.

Oh the irony.

* * *

oh! Backstory!

Even more Hecate references.

The Slytheren thing is for the plot.

And yes title is a pun based on Pokemon.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	8. She's gunna get in trouble!

She's Gunna get in trouble

In which Mad Meg sit were she wants to.

I still own nothing.

Nico is so cool I needed him here.

* * *

Meg sat as far away as she could from Malfoy. He was rude, and would bully her.

After the sorting was over the Headmaster stood before the masses with words of wisdom. One of them was nitwit.

It was official Dumbledore was a madman.

A genius, but a madman.

This year would definably be interesting.

She turned her limited attention span to Nico. Why was he here? How'd he get in? Was he a student?

She needed to ask him so once the speech was over she took her place settings and stood up. Suddenly every one was staring at her.

The stares were unsettling. She just knew they were whispering about her and how strange she was.

Meg tried to ignore the staring eyes from around the room as she walked over to new best friends and her cousins table. She sat between Nico and Harry.

Meg had no idea why every one was staring at her. You would think she had broken some ancient law that everyone knew. The room was unbearably silent.

Meg faced Harry. "Hey Harry. This feast Is great, isn't it? I wouldn't dare let it be ruined by those selfish brats at my table. So I sat somewhere civilized."

Harry looked a her like he knew that a law had been broken but didn't want to say anything.

All and all it was an awkward silence.

Meg looked around waiting for someone to call her out or tease her for sitting with her 'boy friend' or something.

Malfoy ended the silence, "Oi, Mad Meg! You can't sit there!" he called.

Meg couldn't take it. She stood up faced Malfoy and told him, "I Don't Care!"

That girl that's all ways with Malfoy, Padme,? Was it? Stood next to Malfoy and walked to Meg with Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy pointed his finger at her when got to her. "I won't let you soil Slytheren tradition by siting with Gryffendor and Mudblood filth." he growled.

"Well as you can't tell I couldn't care less about you tradition! I'm just sitting with my friends!" Meg snapped at him. This was the last straw.

First he laughed when she almost died! Second he had teased her for far to long! If she hadn't been busy taking in her surroundings he would have had it coming a lot sooner.

Now he was calling her out on tradition! Her mother was the goddess of magic! It doesn't get much more traditional than that! Does it?

She pulled her wand and shouted, "Expelliamus!" and Malfoy flew across the room back to his seat with his feet in his food.

She then proceeded to stare down his goons and friend, who ran back to he seat and Malfoy.

She turned to rejoin her friends but

Prof. Snape stood over her looming like death. "You dare hurt another of your house and break tradition. I'm going to have to dock points from my own house." he said in a monotone voice. " You have shamed your own house. To your table."

She looked up at Snape. She had fought Kronos' forces! He wasn't scary at all. Nothing like a Drakon. She decided.

"No." she said to his face.

"What did you say?"

"I can sit here if I want to. And I want to." she said looking him straight in the eye. "There is no rule against it." she pointed out and say down with the Gryffendors.

Snape slunk back to the teacher's table. Nothing else note worthy happened an dinner except that she and Nico had secretly dumped their offered food in to the fire.

Dinner ended and she said goodbye to Harry and Nico and rejoined her house.

As they walked to the dungeons Meg remembered something important. She had forgotten to ask Nico why he was here. He was obviously on a mission. Probably for his father. Whatever.

The walked to a wall. The prefect in front of them and said, "Evermore." the wall opened up and she saw a huge dank but homey common room. She went to her assigned bed and was asleep before she hit the bed.

* * *

Another chapter!

I love to write this story!

Reviews are love!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	9. Who put the BOOM!

In which something blows up

I no own Harry or Percy

In case you haven't realized the chapter titles are parodies of songs/famous lines

The Padme girl from last chapter was Pansy. The Slytheren girl. Meg will continue to get her name as she doesn't care.

* * *

Meg slept like a rock. She hadn't even realized when Luna had snuggled up to her.

That is until Luna wagged her tail. Her tail slapped Meg in the face and Meg woke up.

And groaned.

She was rooming with that Pasme girl from dinner last night.

Super.

She got up and changed. A new uniform with silver and green accents. Even the uniform she had on had magically changed to accommodate her house colors. They were complete with a snake emblem.

She pulled out her wand to make sure it wasn't broken. She then remembered last night.

Crap.

Now Snape would call her out on every little thing! What class did he teach again? Oh yeah! Potions.

Meg looked in the mirror. The green accents and her red hair made her look either Irish or like flaming grass. She wasn't sure which. But whatever.

She pulled her socks and shoes on while she thought about classes.

Then it hit her she like a ton of bricks.

She needed to talk to Nico!

She could talk to him at breakfast. She had to get to the great hall now for breakfast. She grabbed her book bag and feed Luna.

She walked to the great hall all the while thinking about her upcoming classes. She didn't even know where the class rooms were. How were they expected to find their classes on time without a map.

A thought hit her as she sat down with her breakfast. She could make a map! She grabbed a piece of parchment and her wand. She tapped the paper. "viam invenire!"(Path find!) she dropped some ink on the paper said "Hogwarts castle" and then had an equivalent to the marauder's map.

A few of the nearby students had watched her cast her spell looked on in amassment. All else from afar saw her siting at the wrong table.

Harry, his friends and Nico had picked them to come in. They had grabbed their meals and say near Meg.

Meh leaned over to Nico and asked, "Why are you here?"

He whispered back, "I'm looking for a rock. It insults Lord Hades."

Meg was now confused but refused to say it. A rock insulting Hades? Her thoughts were interrupted by a teacher coming and giving them their schedules.

Harry looked at his, "Double potions with Slytheren? How will I survive?"

Meg elbowed him. Stared at him straight on and said, "I'm in Slytheren."

"Yeah," said Ron leaning over. "but so is Malfoy."

The post came and Meg stared at the owls. Did the kids at camp write? Did her mother? A raven landed near her.

Well at least Nico got something. Steve dropped a parcel in front of her and flew off. She thanked Athena for the owl and began to open the very small parcel. Nico had one too she noticed and then knew what it was.

Her new camp bead for the Battle of Manhattan was here. She took off her necklace and put the bead on it.

She now had 2 beads.

Nico had 2 beads as well.

The headmaster sent them off to class. Taking out her map she lead Harry and Nico to the potions room. Hermione begging Meg to teach her the spell.

Meg just smiled.

The entered the smoggy room and sat down everyone was staring at her again.

"Oh look it's the traitorous Mad Megan!" called a Slytheren boy.

"And she's sitting with her boyfriends!" called a girl.

She ignored them. She saw the board and her eyes nearly exploded. English gibberish was written on the board.

Nnnnnnooooooo!

At least she knew a translating spell. She pointed at the board and then tapped her paper said, "translatio Graeca!"(translate Greek) and the instructions were translated to a language she and Nico could read.

5 minutes into class Nico's Calderon exploded. He got a new one and it exploded with a Kaboom minutes later.

Patience worn thin Snape walked over to Nico and scowled.

"Mr. di Angelo, tell me can you read?" he asked, "This is you third caldron this class."

Nico look down. "No sir, I'm dyslexic." he said dismally.

Snape looked like an a-hole Because he picked on a kid who can't read English.

Nico was kick out of potions by his sixth caldron.

When class ended Nico said, "I feel like Percy. Ya know how he alway got kicked out of school?"

She nodded she knew. School wasn't just hard for demigods.

It was torture.

* * *

The title Is based off a song called who put the bomp.

Luna is a black lab.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	10. Armed and potentially dangerous

In which Meg's ADHD ruins her.

I still don't own Percy J and Harry P

* * *

Meg quickly checked her map. There was no hallway here! It was on the map!

Wait, it must be a secret hallway! Now how to get in? If she failed shed be late for her charms class!

Prof. Shorty would not be happy.

She looked at the wall. Just a painting. It was a painting of Merlin the wizard. King Arthur's court magician.

She recognized the scene. It was Melin stressing the value of Excalibur's sheath over the blade. Wait...

She looked at the wizard sizing him up.

"The sword of course!" she declared to the painting. Earning odd looks and whispers of Mad Megan.

Merlin gave her a very short lecture that was followed by a clicking noise. She pulled back the portrait to reviel a narrow corridor like the one on her map.

She hurried down the corridor and rushed into the charms room not a moment too soon.

Prof. Shorty, she had yet to learn his name, was teaching the students how to levitate feathers.

Goyle's failure resulted in an explosive effect. He was propelled backwards into the wall and slumped unconscious. Crabbe had to take him to the hospital wing.

Daisy had made her feather pink somehow and Malfoy's had begun to bounce.

Meg giggled. She pointed at her feather and recited the spell. She was then thrown out of her chair.

Her feather had flown through the ceiling scaring Prof. Squirrel upstairs.

Oops.

* * *

Thank Zeus that class was over.

She was given a warning and congratulated for use of the correct spell on a whole new level.

Ya. Through the roof.

She had transfiguration followed by flying lessons.

Transfiguration would be fun, but flying not so much.

Zeus was still angry at Hecate for joining Kronos. Would she be allowed to fly?

She'd probaly be bacon.

Bacon~

When was lunch anyways?

Bomph-!

She had been so lost in thought she had walked into Harry.

"Sorry!" she said quickly gathering her books she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I am so sorry." she apologized again.

She stood up and ran to transfiguration. She collapsed in her chair, out of breath. Hopefully Harry hadn't seen her spell books.

It would be awkward to explain why they weren't written in English.

She checked her bag. μια ιστορία της μαγείας; a history of magic, was missing! Harry must have grabbed it!

Crap! Crap! Crap!CRAP!

Harry has my book! How do I get it back?

Nico! Nico can get it! Swipe it from Harry's room or bag! I have to tell him!

She stood up to leave as Malfoy strutted into the room...

Late.

Everyone was staring again. Embarrassed she say down.

ΔΕΠΥ κατάρα! καταριέται!

(curse ADHD! Darn!)

The cat that Meg had just noticed leaped from the teacher's desk and turned into the teacher.

κατάρες!

Curses!

"Draco Malfoy!-" the rest was ignored. Something about maps and pocket watches.

"We shall be turning matches into needles."

Well that was distinct. Instructions are always useful.

Prof. Catwoman taught them the incantation and gave them all matches.

Letting kids turn an arson's weapon into potentially dangerous point objects is perfectly safe. Meg thought.

Meg had a pin cushion full of the potential weapons.

Add thanks to ADHD Meg was an even BIGGER freak to her peers.

She sat examining the pointy object bored out of her mind.

Can my day get any worse?

Yes. Yes it could.

* * *

Title is based on the phrase armed and dangerous.

Great her day got worse.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	11. I'm soarin' flyin or not

In which Meg and Nico meet the brooms of death

I wish I owned Percy and Harry the world would be so much better.

* * *

She and Nico exchanged glances. Flying lessons. No way in Hades was Nico going.

Nico would preform the revenge of the slugs hex. And Meg was going to be a nice cousin and take him to the hospital wing.

Or at least that was the plan anyways.

Madame Hooch had taken there wands for safekeeping.

κατάρες!

Curses!

Nico and Meg had to fly.

They were bacon. Nice crispy demigod bacon.

Nico and Meg both looked nauseous. They weren't even in the air yet!

Madame Hooch had them stand next to their brooms and order them to up into their hands.

Harry's went up instantly. Ron's hit him in the face, and Hermione's rolled over.

Meg and Nico just held out their arms. They did not want to have survived war to go back to camp as bacon. No thanks.

"The broom will rise unless told too."

Madame Hooch.

They had been caught!

Nico looked up nervously. "Madame Hooch I'm scared of hights." he told her.

"We'll the best way to combat your fear is to face it."

Nico looked like he would faint. "Up." he said quietly.

Nothing happened.

Madame Hooch looked at Meg, " keep trying. You now."

Meg felt like running in the opposite direction. "Up." she said carefully.

The broom rose slowly.

Madame Hooch looked back at Nico. "Keep trying." she told him.

Nico gave a frightened nod.

"Up!" he said again and again but the broom moved like the dead.

And NOT the dead that Nico ordered.

Madame hooch just put the broom in his hands and stepped back to view the class.

"Now mount your brooms."

Meg and Nico mounted. Meg's broom was supporting her. Nico was supporting his broom.

"On the count of three you will kick off from the ground. Hover for a

Moment and then land." Madame Hooch told them.

"1, 2-".

Neville had kicked at 2 and kept rising .

poor Neville.

This was it!

As Neville rose Meg had run to the wall where the bags were. She had grabbed her copy of A History of Magic. The Greek edition.

She shoved the book into her bag and ran back to watch. Neville was falling he hit a wall hanging with a cracking noise.

Oooh.

He then hit the ground.

Hard.

Something was definably broken.

Poor guy.

Malfoy had picked something up apparently it was Neville's. Malfoy was on a broom and rising off the ground taunting Harry with it.

Harry was now on a broom and gaining altitude. Flying towards Malfoy.

"Give it here!" Meg barely made out. Whatever Malfoy had said was lost to the wind but he thew Neville's ball.

Harry had chased after it and caught it nearly slamming into the castle.

He landed as the transfigurations teacher came out with Madame Hooch.

She called Harry over. Class was dismissed.

Well Meg was off to her common room she had books to read.

Nico and Meg eagerly left class. But as she left Nico had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her to the third floor.

"Why are we going to the third floor?" meg asked

Nico looked back, "Because that's where the rock is." he said.

Now Meg was on a mission for Hades.

* * *

I don't own high school musical the title is based off it.

Next chapter the meet Fluffy!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	12. Who put the dog there?

Who put the dog there!

In which Meg and Nico meet Fluffy

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry potter.

* * *

The stair cases where difficult to cross to say the least. They needed to move around but stay in place. They basically walked in circles around the stairs.

Once every body was gone they headed up to the great hall. It was dinner.

They ate quickly and hurried out. Nico needed to destroy that rock.

They saw the door but it was locked. Meg didn't know a spell for unlocking doors. She could break it, but she wouldn't be able fix it.

They had to abandon their work when they heard 3 sets of rushed footsteps. The stepped into the shadows and disappeared curtasy of Nico.

It was The Golden Trio as Nico called them.

They saw them look around for an escape of some sort.

Then they saw why. The janitor person was coming.

Nico looked at her, "It's Filch."

Meg looked at him like he was crazy didn't that mean 'take'?

Huh fitting.

Hermione had pushed herself up front. She pointed her wand and recited a spell. It sounded like 'Ahlah amoura' .

The lock clicked. Wow she had a spell to unlock doors! Meg decided that she needed to learn that.

She'd teach her how to fence or something.

The golden trio rushed into the room that Nico claimed had the insulting rock in it.

Nico and Meg quickly followed them in the cover of darkness.

They thought about how easily they could grab the rock and run.

Then they saw the Cerberus pup. It wasnt nearly as big as Cerberus.

It wouldn't have attacked even if it could see them. Meg's mom was famous for a three headed dog and Nico probably still smelt like Cerberus.

The trio hadn't seen the Cerberus yet but it was inevitable. They'd see it soon enough.

Filch's foot fall faded away. The trio relaxed and finally turned towards the Cerberus pup.

They promptly screamed and ran. The scream had agitated the pup and it growled rather loudly.

The trio had left the door open.

Idiots! They left an obvious clue that someone had been here!

Nico took of the veil of darkness. He looked as if he was about to faint but kept standing. Meg and Nico searched the room for the rock.

Pebble. Pebble. Pebble.

Crazy insulting rock, no.

Pebbles, yes.

The Cerberus pup looked as if it didn't mind that they were here.

"The Cerberus pup is probably here to guard this rock, Nico." Meg pointed out.

"Yes, but where is it?" he said.

The pup whimpered. The dark duo looked over. The pup had moved to reveal a trap door under its foot.

Meg pulled back the hatch and looked over to her cousin. She he's tired to the hole and said, "Big Three first."

He looked at her, "Why me?" he asked.

She put her hands down and on the ground in front of her. "Because," she pointed out, "you can shadow travel back up if you can't get through or find the rock."

"Fine." he said giving into logic.

He jumped down.

She wondered if she had killed Nico. This was a test for wizards. Maybe they had a magic that let them float down slowly.

She heard a thump at that moment. Nico had landed.

She called down, "Hello down there.".

She felt a chill and saw the room brighten a little as the shadows collected together to her left.

The shadows dispersed to reveal a very tired Nico. He must have tried to do something with his powers down there.

He looked at her and she realized that Nico had tentacle like slap marks all over him.

"Does Demeter smile upon you? Because we have a plant problem."

* * *

Lol Nico vs Devil's Snare

Demeter hates him so do plants.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	13. They see me Trollin'

Troll in the dungeon's bathroom.

In which Meg faces a troll.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Meg's face paled. If you needed plant help Nico would not do. Plants hate him.

She had heard that Nico's herbology project had run away. Run away.

How was that possible? Did it grow legs or arms? Or move its planty mandibles to get away from him?

Ugh!

Concentrate!

They needed to identify the plant first.

That means they needed a sample. Bit Nico was too tired to get one. He looked like he would pass out by standing.

She closed the hatch. Nico looked at her like she was insane.

"Why did you do that? We need a sample!" he said groggily.

Meg looked at her cousin. "Well you need sleep. And you are much more important than a plant or a rock. I will not watch my cousin die by plant."

She hauled him up and supported him on her shoulder. He was complaining that he could walk to his common room himself.

Yeah right. He still looked ready to puke or pass out and Nico had settled with pass out.

Great.

It was past curfew, two demiwizards were up, well make that one, and about, and they could be caught at any moment.

They could be expelled.

Meg shuddered at the thought. She like being safe at school. She was young and relatively powerful safe schools were hard to come by.

Screw it safety was hard to come by.

She pulled her magical map from her pocket and squinted at it. Man reading I the dark was hard at least the map was in Greek.

Gryffendor common room...

Gryffendor common room...

Gryffendor common room.

Ah ha! There it was!

She began to walk that way gazing at her map to avoid school patrols she finally made it. She check here watch 10:30pm. Way past curfew.

She looked at the portrait in front of her. There was a fat woman in it. Meg's steps had roused the fat singer.

The fat lady looked from Meg to Nico. "We snuck out he passed out please let me in." meg said.

"password?" the Fat Lady asked.

Crap.

"Nico wake up." she shook Nico. He mumbled and rolled over. Some thing about attack points and abilities. Mythomagic talk.

Fabulous.

"Nico." she tried again. He woke just enough to say, "Fortuna Major." and feel back to sleep.

The portrait move aside to reveal a hallway to the Gryffendor common room. She walked to the hall that was obviously for the boys. She could hear Ron snoring and she was pretty sure Ron was a boy.

She got Nico in his bed. It had that statuette on the nightstand.

She promptly left after dumping him.

She walked all the way back to her room and had passed out before she hit the bed.

* * *

She had a dream. A demigod one. You know the sucky kind.

She had woken up in the DADA room. And she was not alone. Nico was already there. Meg looked at him.

"We're having the same dream aren't we?" she asked.

Nico nodded.

Someone had entered the room. It was a girl. She looked a lot like Meg except with blonde hair and no glasses. This girl walked like a dignified student and walked in front of them. She wore a Hogwarts school uniform and had blue-green eyes. Just like Meg's.

This was Hecate, goddess of magic. A school girl. Meg and Nico knelt.

"No need to be formal." Hecate said smiling. Hecate seemed more relaxed than most gods.

"I want you to protect Harry Potter. He is in a prophesy and it must come true." she said simply.

Okay that's why we're here.

"Now, back you go!" Hecate said and the dream ended.

* * *

Meg woke the next day and nothing happened. It was hard meeting with Nico. And Prof. Squirrel was just creepy. It was that turban it was evil. Just evil.

Nothing happened much they finally got the sample but they needed to ID it next.

They couldn't aproch the herbology teacher. She'd ask where they got it.

Nico thought the sample was fine, meh thought it was to deteriorated to use. It looked like Devil's Snare but limper. It should be trying to kill them.

Random fact: Devils snare doesn't like sunlight.

The fact was useless.

nothing happened until Halloween.

* * *

Meg had had a horrible day. Everyone had teased her about her glasses and her hair. Even how she barely knew her mother! She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't take it.

She had run to the bathroom to just let it all out. When she got there someone was already crying. Well misery enjoys company.

Meg ran to a random stall the tears threatening to fall. Her stall was next to the other crying girl's.

Through the sobs Meg asked, "What happened to you?" her voice did not sound like it did this morning.

A quivering voice responded with, "I don't have any friends!" she cried. "You?"

"Everyone was teasing me because I have red hair and glasses and barely know my mother." Meg said. "They called me a Weasley!"

"Being a Weasley isn't bad. One of the only people I can call friends is a Weasley."

Wait this was Hermione. Know it all Hermione. Meg could ask her to name the plant or Neville! Nico said he was good with plants.

Then the door opened. The sound of a huge something coming through reached their ears.

Girls were not that big. Boys weren't that big that was Tyson big.

Meg and Hermione peered out from their stalls. It was a mountain troll.

Fun.

Hermione screamed and the door opened. Harry, Ron, and Nico burst through the door. "Hermione!" shouted the rest of the golden trio.

"Meg?" Nico asked.

Meg dropped from the top of the stall and tried the door. It stuck fast.

Κατάρες!

She kicked the door. It held. She stepped back and took out her wand. "Reductio!" she bellowed. The door exploded.

She and Hermione were stuck in one corner of the room by the sinks. Which the troll was destroying.

Nico was shooting the sinks so they'd stop shooting water at them. It was very hard to pronounce spells properly with water in your mouth. Harry tackled the troll and was riding it like a rodeo bull. He shoved his wand up it's nose.

Ron pulled his wand pointed it at the troll's raised club and used the flying charm. The troll swung down his empty hand. It's club hovering tens of feet in the air. Ron dropped the troll's club on it's head.

It slumped unconscious.

Harry got off the troll and grabbed his wand. It had troll snot on it. He wiped it on the troll's loincloth. The girls came out of the corner.

Then the door opened and the teachers came in.

Κατάρες!

Prof. Catwoman surveyed the damage.

She began to scold them. Meg tuned her out again. Blame ADHD.

Hermione took the blame and called Meg an innocent bystander.

Gryffendor got like 10 points total. And Slytheren got 5.

They were allowed to leave. But not before seeing Snape's new leg wound...

* * *

Snape evil? Of course not! But they don't know that, yet!

Nico killed the Devil's Snare so it is unrecognizable! Lol

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	14. Dungeons and Drakons

Dungeons and Drakons.

In which Meg and Nico go to the dungeons to discuss the rock.

Last chapter was extremely long the longest. So far.

I will try to make this long.

I own nothing!

* * *

It was mid November and they still didn't know what the plant was. Not gilly weed. Not mandrake.

They needed a new sample and Nico could not get it. It would deteriorate.

Meg mulled the questions over her waffles and sausages.

Harry Potter probably knew more the stone than Meg did. They had been studying. Nico had told her.

On the topic of Harry there was a sports game today. Meg never bothered with the name of it but Harry just happened to have a position on the team.

This brought with it a new question. Keep Harry safe and be killed by Zeus, it ignore a problem that was unlikely to happen and help Lord Hades.

Lord Hades. Definitely.

Meg and Nico had decided to meet in the dungeons. Few people went there unless they were Slytheren. Fewer people went further down in to the dungeons.

Meg finished off her breakfast with no mercy. Nico was waiting at the door. She walked out of the great hall and to a dark dungeon in the bowels of the castle.

Meg sniggered. Bowels.

Nico looked at her with the the hades? face. She shrugged it off.

Once they made certain they were alone she turned and faced Nico. "What's so special about this rock."

Nico responded with, "It's called the philosopher's stone. It can change any metal to gold and produce the elixir of life."

Oh. That explained it. This was Hecate's pet world and Hades couldn't interfere directly. So he sent Nico to do it for him. Made sense.

Then Meg heard something.

Meg looked at Nico and he nodded. He heard it too.

It sounded like metal on stone.

The duo turned towards the sound. That was most definitely a Drakon.

It's poison dripped from its mouth foamed and disintegrated the hard stone floor.

It looked like a huge serpent with large yellow fangs that dripped poison. It had a strange mixture of purple, green, and black scales and twisted blood red horns. It's eyes were the same yellow color as it's fangs.

Obviously it did not visit the dentist often enough.

Nico pulled his Stygian Iron sword from the shadows. Meg pulled out her weapon.

Meg's weapon was a spell book written for her magical affinity by Hecate. Meg's affinity was creation. She made things move and exist. she made weapons and helped the Hephaestus cabin to enchant their weapons. Creation was a very difficult magic if you didn't have an affinity for it. It was also rare to have that affinity.

Meg quickly a brick from the worn walls and tossed it at Nico. It turned into a helmet and a shield.

Nico commanded the shadows to hold the Drakon in place and Meg pulled a gum wrapper chain from here bag and threw it at the Drakon. The chain turned into iron chains.

Meg was actually switching objects. She had a room in her cabin of available items. She had simply switched the objects and she would put them back at the end. Switching objects was so much easier than creating new objects.

Nico released the shadows and rushed the Drakon. Meg switched a needle with a sword. She then lunged forward and attacked with Nico.

The Drakon strained against the chains but failed to brake them.

Meg's sword hit its jugular but failed to open a deep enough would. Nico's deepened the cut. Meg and Nico kept slashing for another five minutes or so until the Drakon finally turned to dust.

Meg then switched the objects back.

The duo was tuckered out and proceeded to their seperate common rooms and then to they're rooms and slept for the rest of the hour.

* * *

After their nice long nap the duo found the trio and asked about the game.

"You mean you weren't there?" asked Ron. Meg shook her head.

"Me and Nico are scared of heights."Meg 'explained'.

"Well Harry was chasing the snitch when Snape jinxed Harry's broom." Ron said.

Snape jinxing brooms? That didn't sound like a Snape thing.

Hagrid then walked up to the group.

Harry looked at the duo. "Can we have a privet conversation with Hagrid?" he asked. Meg and Nico nodded and walked away...

But Nico's shadow stayed with them. The shadow hid in Hagrid's huge one.

Nico told Meg that he had his shadow spying on them. It would tell him their conversation.

The group was talking about Fluffy, the Cerberus pup. Hagrid had gotten him at a pub in Hogsmeade.

Who would have a Cerberus pup?

(some where in Greece a Greek who liked cats sneezed sleepily.)

The topic switched to the Philosopher's stone. They knew something was down there and they think that Snape was after it.

They explained his leg wound from Halloween.

Great someone wanted what they needed to destroy.

Hagrid was now defending Snape and his interests.

Hagrid closed the conversation saying that the topic was only needed to be known by Dumbledore and Nickolis Flamel.

Nico drew back his shadow he needed to sleep.

Later Meg learned that all the trio did in their free time was look up Flamel. Nico reported that they thought it was in the restricted area of the library.

Only the teachers, and the duo knew of the Philosopher's stone.

The mail came the next day. Meg got a parcel from camp. It was a wizarding photograph of the camp with every one but her and Nico. It must have been from her cabin. The other parcel was a picture of her cabin. She caught Nico looking at it longingly. She put both in her nightstand.

* * *

Okay it took a long time to find a good picture of a Greek Drakon and it was still horrible. So I made one up and didn't specify it.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	15. And through the woods

And through the woods.

In which Meg gets detention with Nico and the golden trio.

I got nothing. But plot kinda.

* * *

Meg woke to everyone rushing to the common room. What day was it? Oh yeah. Christmas.

Hermione was home and Harry was trying to find out what Fluffy guarded.

She hoped that Nico had gotten something good. People liked him since he got his father to save them all at the Battle if Manhatten.

She rolled out of bed and brushed the wrinkles out of her pajamas. She groggily walked to the Slytheren common room and rubbed her eyes.

She was now awake.

There was a mountain of presents and gifts under a huge tree. And there were presents for everyone in Slytheren.

She looked around the room. Every one was in green and silver bathrobes and slippers. Meg looked down at herself. Fuzzy green pajamas and purple dragon slippers. Not the not professional pjs ever but who cares?

She walked over to the crowded tree and fond a bright camp half-blood orange gift addressed to her. She plucked the gift from the sea of presents. Their parents sure were rich.

She say down in one of the more worn chairs and undid the orange bow and paper.

It was a box! She had always want a box!

It was obviously from camp. Probaly her siblings in the new Hecate cabin. She had heard it was now finished. Her stash of switch stuff was moved to a room connected to her bunk.

It was a bow for Luna who was already going to the states. Apparently wizards can see through the Mist but couldn't use it. They had sent Luna to the states as a broken rule.

Poor Luna. Elli, her nickname for the consoler if the Hecate cabin, would watch her.

She made a mental note to start remembering names. It was instantly forgotten.

She find a gift from Nico. It was a statuette and Mythomagic card of her mother. Leave it to Nico to do that.

She find a box for Ron's mom surprisingly and in it was a sweater. It was purple with a large green M on it. Okay how did Ron's mother know her favorite colors? Nico probably told Ron and he told his mom.

Lou Ellen had sent her parchment quills and chocolate. Her favorite chocolates.

She took her stuff to her room and got dressed. Tonight she and Nico would get a new sample. She would Have Nico take her back up when she got the sample.

She took her seat next to Nico. No one stared at her anymore. They were used to it by now. No one called her out either. She had top Slytheren marks it transfiguration. It was a lot like her powers really.

They had trees in the great hall. They were covered in silver and golden bubbles of light.

They had holly everywhere. Everywhere.

The bewitched ceiling was snowing.

She leaned towards Nico. "Tonight." she said, "We are getting a new sample. The stone must be destroyed or your father will kill you and tonight is perfect. Every one will be partying and we can slip out of our common rooms."

He looked shocked and said, "I think that was the longest you have talked to me without pause."

She blinked. He was right.

* * *

Meg had read books and had gotten into a snowball fight with the golden trio. She had bewitched a group of snowmen to go around the school singing Christmas carols as well. Huh what happened to them?

The common room was clearing out. She went to the door and opened it secretly. And nearly leapt out of her skin. There was Nico right in front of the door!

Getting over her shock they left.

They ran of to the third floor. The duo greeted Fluffy and opened the hatch. Meg asked Nico, "you know the plan?" he nodded.

She jumped down the hole and landed on the plants. She looked up and saw a square of light from the trap door. It was tiny.

She pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" she whispered.

She was surrounded by Devil's Snare. Nico landed next to her. She looked at him. "I knew that your sample would be inconclusive." she said. Nico turned red with embarrassment.

She said the sunlight spell and the plants fled. They fell to a stone floor. It was a hallway. The room adjoining it was a giant chess board.

"What I wouldn't do to have Annabeth here." said Nico. Meg grabbed his hand neither of them knew how to play chess and it looked like you had to play to cross the room.

Nico shadow traveled them back to Fluffy's room. Nico collapsed. Meg looked at her cousin worriedly. She helped him up and helped him hobble out of the room.

She had nearly made it when Filch had shown up.

And they had lost points and they both had detentions tomorrow with Harry, what's-his-face and Malfoy.

Great. She thought as she collapsed on her bed. And fell asleep.

* * *

Meg and Nico walked to detention. Filch brought them to Hagrid's.

They were going in to the forest. Nico must have loved the idea because he all but ran. Hagrid had grouped Neville and Malfoy with Fang the dog. The rest went with him.

They were looking for something that had killed unicorns and had wounded another.

They were looking for a unicorn. 20 minutes in the forest the red emergency sparks went off with Malfoy. Neville came over running. Malfoy had scared him and he shot the spell.

Now the duo and Harry were watching to make sure Malfoy didn't try anything funny.

The group heard a whiny and a horselike moan of pain ahead. Harry and the duo speed off to see with Malfoy lagging behind them.

They reached a clearing and in the middle of it was the unicorn. "It's dead." Nico stated simply.

A hooded figure was haunched over it's body. It was drinking it's blood. They were now officially cursed. Drinking unicorn blood does that to people.

Malfoy screamed and ran. The figure looked straight at them and Harry blacked out after the figure had run. The duo pressed on. They had to catch him.

They where hit from behind. A stupify spell had hit them.

The last thought going through Meg's mind was, 'how did he sneak up on Nico?'

* * *

cliffy I'm So evil

It's 11 here so I totally have to sleep.

But I don't know it I can any more.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	16. Meg: Enter, the unexpected

In Which Meg and Nico become Stalkers.

I still own nothing.

* * *

When Meg woke up the first thing she heard was "White. Too. Much. White." coming faintly from her left.

and on turning to the left she opened her eyes and... Instantly closed them again. Nico was right there was way too much white in the hospital room.

Meg reopened her eyes cautiously.

The hospital wing was huge. And white.

Meg sat up on the also white bed and looked at her new white pajamas. And reach her hand out to the white nightstand for her glasses and finally saw the light blue curtains.

She found her bag at her bed side and saw that Nico was being tortured by the amount of light coming from the huge windows.

She pulled hr bag up on the bed and reached inside. It was untouched. Good. She had ambrosia and nectar in there.

She found what she was looking for and pulled them out zipped the bag shut and got up. Meg walked to Nico's bed side and moved his face to face her. She slide the sunglasses up his nose and he stopped muttering.

She got back to her bed just as people with armfuls if gifts walked in. That was when Meg realized people had left her get well presents. They were on a table at the foot of her bed. She leaned foreword and grabbed some treats.

Lemon drops oh how she adored the.

She looked up to see the visitors. The golden trio.

Oh great she was too tired to make sarcastic remarks.

She pretended to still be asleep.

"Oi look I think she woke up earlier. She has lemon drops on the nightstand." Harry said.

"Isn't lemon drop Dumbledore's password?" asked Ron. She heard plant like shuffling. They had flowers.

"Well I can't believe they slept through the holidays."

Wait what?! That was Hermione! She and Nico had slept through the holidays!

"We need to tell Hagrid about the Philosopher's stone." said Harry.

Oh great they knew.

"We need to get past Fluffy and get the stone before Snape." Said Ron.

She and Nico would have to stalk them and watch them. Ron was great at chess. He could play for him. They just had to watch.

The trio dropped off the flowers and left. Meg turned to Nico. "You hear that?" she asked. Nico turned to face her in his new sunglasses and nodded.

It was time to play stalker.

Upon being released from the wing of white doom the followed Harry every where but the Bathroom.

Cause that would be gross.

As it seemed, Harry and friends were planing on grabbing the stone. They were convinced they had to save it from Snape. Meg and Nico didn't think it was his style.

They had managed to pry the info on passing Fluffy from Hagrid.

The school year was closing and Nico had been improving on his chess skills. They might need them.

Then they heard it. "Tonight Snape is planning on stealing it tonight. We'll take the invisibility cloak and go. Hagrid made me a flute I'll play it a lure Fluffy to sleep." said Harry.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Hemione.

"Tonight then." they decided.

Nico and Meg would sleep all day for strength. The school year was closing and it was the weekend they could sleep in if they wanted to.

* * *

Night soon fell. It was time to be Stalkers. They had ambrosia and nectar what could go wrong?

They knew about Fluffy, the Devil's Snare and the chess board. They knew what to expect but nothing after that.

Nico sensed whet they were and they followed silently. He told he he could track them with their invisibility cloak. It use to be Thanatos'.

They follow them to the third floor and to Fluffy's room. There the trio pulled the cloak off and Nico hid the duo in shadows.

There was a harp playing its self in the corner. It stopped. Fluffy had begun to wake up as Harry grabbed his flute and begun to play. The cerberus pup was lulled back to sleep by the music.

The trio moved Fluffy's foot and opened the hatch. Harry handed the flute to Hermione. She continued playing. Harry leapt down followed by Ron. As Hermione got up the guts Nico and Meg jumped down.

They landed in the far end. Away from the trio. Which was best as the plant hated Nico with a passion. The duo relaxed fell through and waited.

Herimione slipped through followed by Harry. Ron was too scared to relax. Hermione panicked and cast the sunlight spell. The plant dropped Ron.

Meg knew there was many more challenges to come. Hagrid had provided Fluffy. Prof. Sprout the Devil's Snare. Prof. Flitwick had charmed the keys. Prof. Catwoman the chess board. Who knew what else was down here.

The key room took no time. The duo had broken a wall and crawled through and waited for them.

The chess room took a while. Meg had to share the space with the queen. Nico sat on the other knight.

Eventually Ron sacrificed those pieces and they had to get off. Ron sacrificed his knight and was wounded but they had won.

The next room had a K.O.d troll in it. They walked to the next room. Black and purple hell fire appeared at both halls. There was a table of potions in the middle of the room.

Nico began to chant very quietly in Greek. They prayed and chanted from safe crossing through the flames and onwards as Hermione picked the smallest bottle handed it to Harry and convicted him to go.

The new trio walked through the flames to the next room. It was a big circular room with a man and a mirror. Meg recognized it as one of her mother's enchantments. This was the mirror of Esrid. Or something.

And the man standing in front of it was NOT Snape.

It was Prof. Squirrel...

* * *

Lol squirrel!

Meg still doesn't remember names! This is because I lost my tattered copy of the sorcerer's stone. Fail. I can't spell their names from memory.

Shameless ad here! Read Bad Touch Torment!

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


	17. To kill a Squirrel

Boss battle.

In which Meg, Nico and Harry fight Squirrel.

I still own nothing.

Tell me if I should make a sequel. Poll should be up.

* * *

It was Prof. Squirrel...

Shocker.

"Prof Quirrel?" asked Harry. "So it was you?"

So his name was Quirrel? Squirrel sounded better.

Squirrel turned. He looked at Harry. "Why yes it was."

Strange he had lost his stutter. Maybe he had never had it to begin with. He was a convincing actor.

When he looked In the trio's direction she felt herself and Nico shiver. They felt exposed. By a turban. It had a seriously bad mojo.

Bad juju! Bad juju!

Nico had tensed up. The turban must have bothered him too. Weird vibes.

"Who would ever suspect p-poor s-t-TuT-ering p-prof q-qui-rrel?" Squirrel said putting on a fake stutter.

He wove his wand and Harry was instantly bound.a raspy voice then said, "To the boy's right two think they can hide from me." it sounded like a snake.

Nico and Meg tensed ready to jump.

Squirrel turned and wove his wand again. A stream of light shot from the tip of the wand. Meg leapt to the side. Nico wasn't as lucky. He was instantly bound as well and the shadows gave them up.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He looked a little betrayed too.

Meg ready herself to dodge a spell. He pointed his wand at her now and repeated the spell.

Meg was now also bound but she had a firm grip on her wand and Nico was asking the shadows to kindly pass him his sword.

Squirrel looked back at the mirror. "I see myself giving my master the stone but how do I get it?" the raspy voice answered "Use the children."

"Boy!" he said to Nico "Come here." Nico forcibly moved forward to the mirror and gazed into it. Nico looked shocked for a second and calmed down almost instantly.

Meg knew that the mirror showed you your heart's greatest desire. Nico probably saw his family complete or him happily at camp with a living breathing Bianca. Meg swore she saw a grey outline of Bianca whispering to Nico.

Telling him to make the right decision most likely. "What do you see?" Squirrel asked Nico.

Nico hesitated. "I see my complete family. Even my mother and sister." Nico said.

Squirrel scowled and push Nico back to the group. He then grabbed Meg by the arm. He dragged her to the mirror and told her tell him what she saw.

Meg saw her self standing in front of her. She wanted to help Nico. She wanted to be the hero this time.

She almost dropped her wand.

She had just saw her self smile knowingly. Her pocket was heavy. What did her reflection do?

She spoke up. "I see myself kicking your butt." She said truthfully. Nico had chosen to instead to employ a switch blade instead of his 3 foot sword.

He had chosen now to severe his and Harry's bonds.

" the boy. Show me the boy." the voice Said. Squirrel responded with, "Master you are not strong enough." but Squirrel had undone his turban. There on the back of Squirrel's head was a face. It had red eyes and a snakelike face especially the nose. It was slitted. He was bald to boot.

Never a good combo.

It said, "Harry Potter we meet again."

"Voldemort. Your Voldemort." answered Harry.

Wait Voldemort was the dark wizard from her book. (the book she had been reading on the train ride.)

"Do you see what I must do to survive?"

Oh he had been speaking.

Harry and the trio had started to run. Voldemort had lunged at Harry.

Harry lashed out at Voldemort and were ever their skin touched Squirrel's skin would burn off.

Squirrel asked in pain and anguish, "What is this magic?" he backed up from Harry and cast the cutting curse. ( from book 6 of Harry potter) it hit Nico who had jumped in the path of the spell. He had a huge cut on shoulder.

He was soon unconscious. Blood loss.

Meg leapt to Harry's side. Her quest was to protect Harry from death. And it was waiting in the very room. The cutting curse hit her and as she looked at her new stomach wound Squirrel had again lunged at Harry with his wand. Meg reached out with the last of her strength and snapped the wand.

She watched Harry grab Squirrel's face and as it disintegrated she threw the stone at him. A spirit like dust cloud then appeared and flew away dramatically. Meg then passed out.

* * *

Meg woke up in the hospital room with Harry, Nico, and Dumbledore were waiting for her. Nico was wearing sunglasses again. They all looked down at her smiling. Dumbledore answered all of their questions but after Harry left Nico destroyed the stone and tossed it in the flames for his father.

Voldemort was gone but not dead. Nico would probably be going to Hogwarts again next year to protect Harry with her.

The duo entered the great hall for the end of school feast.

* * *

It didn't take long.

Darn ADHD.

Gryffendor had won and Meg had been slowed to party with the Gryffendors. It was a blast. It ended much too quickly for Meg's liking. People in Slytheren didn't like her and the Gryffendors didn't trust her. But whatever.

She had better stuff to do than make friends.

Meg slept on the train ride to London. She and Nico had laughed at the Muggles that Harry lived with. They were either really fat or really skinny.

They shadow traveled back to the states and where forced to tell of the events of her British adventure. She had a feeling the two of them would be back next year. Trouble seemed to follow Harry Potter. It would be an interesting year to say the least.

And Meg couldn't wait.

* * *

End of the whole story.

I'm thinking of a sequel there's a poll on the decision. Check it.

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!

〜（ゝ。∂）英里何


End file.
